


God of Destruction

by YamiYuki



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYuki/pseuds/YamiYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki is a happy well adjusted teenager. Or So everyone in the Sohma house believes, however, Yuki holds a very dark and buried secret that only a select few of the members of Shigure or even the Sohma's know about. It has nothing to do with the Zodiac curse either. No for this only Yuki and two other members of the Zodiac members suffer from this affliction. What Happens when Yuki's dark secret is discovered. How will Kyo, Tohru, Haru, and Shigure deal with this new development with Yuki? Can they keep it a secret from Akito? And will Yuki ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

God of Destruction  
Yuki stumbled down the stairs in his half-awake state, not truly sure where he was or how he got there. He wasn’t at home and he was sure he wasn’t at the Sohma family Estate either. ‘Where am I? How did I get here?’ he thought to himself. The last thing he remembered; at the time, was being on his way home from school due to early dismissal. He had told Tohru that he would go get some leeks from the “secret base” for dinner that night. Now he was in a place that wasn’t very nice-looking and he was not clothed.  
“Hey love, you know you have to finish what you started,” said a rather husky voice. He looked to see a teenager with his pants around his ankles and a hard-on pointed at Yuki.   
“What?” said a shocked Yuki as he took in the sights around him. He was also sporting a hard-on as well.  
“You don’t get paid till you finish the job, honey,” said the young man impatiently.  
“Forget it,” stammered Yuki as he found his way out of the room, even though he kept falling into things that he didn’t want to know if they were good or bad.  
He had snatched up his clothes then dug into his pocket for the cellphone that Hatori had purchased for all the members of the Sohma family as a holiday gift a year ago. He dialed Haru’s number hoping he will answer for him.   
Yuki had not had this happen in a few years and hoped it wasn’t something that was going to stick around. ‘Please pick up, please pick up,’ Yuki chanted to himself as he waited for the other end to ring. Finally, just before the call would go to voicemail, there was an answer.   
“Mushi Mushi,” came a groggy reply.   
“Haru,” gasped Yuki.  
“Yuki,” suddenly awake by the gasp of his name.   
“It’s happened again,” he practically cried as he finally processed what had happened and what he almost had done just moments before. This caused Yuki to empty his stomach contents into a nearby garbage can.  
“Do you know where you are?” ask the cow.  
“No, please help,” he begged when he had completely emptied his stomach.   
“Should I call Hatori,” questioned Hatsuharu, as quickly dressed himself. Haru, as he was often called, knew that his sense of direction was horrible and with Hatori they would find Yuki much faster.  
“Yes,” said the rat thinking around the same thing, “Please hurry,” the line went dead after his plea. Yuki looked at his phone, the battery had died. ‘Wonderful.’ He thought to himself he noticed a café across the street and checked his pockets for a charger and wallet. He happened have both on him thankfully. He opened the wallet to find he had about 1000 yen on him. He figured he could possibly get a cup of coffee and a sandwich. ‘Maybe they will let me charge my phone for a bit so that Hatori or Haru can call me back.’ He thought to himself.  
It was nearly an hour later when the next call came in to his cell which caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. He quickly answered it before it annoyed someone and managed to spill his hot coffee all over his lap. “Mushi, Mushi,” answered with a hiss which wasn’t really directed at the caller but at the hot mess in his lap at the moment.  
“Do you know where you are,” came Haru’s worried question.  
“I am in a café,” Yuki said as he stood to pay his bill. He gave the name to Haru as he paid the bill and tried to cover his now soaked pants which appeared to look like he hand pissed himself.   
“Okay, I know about where that is. We will be there in a few minutes. Be outside and don’t leave.” Ordered Haru. Then the line went dead again.  
Yuki paced outside the café as he tried to keep people from looking at him. He wanted to go home to Miss Honda and the others. He actually missed them and wanted to be some place that was familiar to him. The wind of the evening made him feel cold, and he shivered as he realized just how cold he felt. He paced faster to stay warm.  
No more than five minutes later, Hatori pulled up in front of the café and opened his door. Haru was out of the car before it had even stopped and was by Yuki’s side in a couple steps.  
“Yuki,” breathed Haru at the sight of his cousin. “Are you hurt?” he asked with concern evident in his voice. Yuki shook his head and then looked around to see if anyone was paying much attention to him and Haru.  
“Yuki in the car now, please,” said Hatori in his usual monotone voice as he opened the back door of the car. “You are going to become ill of you stay out in this cold air with those wet pants for much longer.” Hatori advised.   
Yuki nodded and he and Hatsuharu go into the back, “I am sorry to bother you both so late at night. I just didn’t know who else to call,” he said as he tried not to break down into tears of losing time once again.  
“Think nothing of it please my dear Yuki, it’s not like it’s something you can control anyway right,” reasoned Haru.  
‘He is right,’ Yuki thought to himself. ‘I didn’t ask for this but I wish I would have not had to deal with this for so long. I had really thought I had finally gotten my life in order.’ He hated his time lapses, as he had come to call them. He just wished that he was able to not fear them so much. Awaking in bed with strangers or about to have sex with someone was something he could have done without. He just hoped for a happy future and that it would come soon.


	2. MORE THAN EXPECTED

God of Destruction  
CHAPTER ONE: MORE THAN EXPECTED  
Yuki had walked into the house fully expecting to be assaulted by Kyo or Shigure for having made Miss Honda worry about him. He was trying to think of a reason why he had been missing for so long, though he didn’t know for sure how long he had been missing.  
“I called ahead and told Kyo that you had stopped by and that you had fallen asleep while I was in the shower,” explained Haru.  
“Oh,” he said as he looked at Haru.  
“I am going to stay at your place in your room for a few days to make sure there are no more episodes,” Haru said patting the sleeping bag that separated the two cousins.  
“You really shouldn’t got to so much trouble for me,” Yuki said worried that this would cause issues for Shigure and Miss Honda. He had already worried Miss Honda he didn’t want her to have to make extra food for his guest.  
“It is not his choice,” said Hatori from the driver’s seat. “I wanted someone there besides Shigure to keep an eye on you for a couple of days,” he explained. “I cannot be there because Akito would then discover that it may be happening again. If he thought that then he would summon you back to the main estate. I am sure you would not want that to occur correct?” Hatori asked knowing the answer.  
“I understand Hatori. I am sorry about the trouble I am causing you,” Yuki said formally as he got out of the car after it had pulled in front of Shigure’s house.  
“Please tell Miss Honda I will be over in a couple of days,” said Hatori which most of the family knew was code for ‘have her prepare a delicious dish for me’, which Hatori would not admit too.  
Yuki nodded and got out of the car, the wind of the evening blew and his wet lap made him shiver despite the warmth he felt from the car and his jacket. “Thank you Hatori,” he said with a slight bow before starting for the door of Shigure’s house.  
He heard the car door shut a few seconds later and soon Haru was right beside him. Haru placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, I will help you the best I can.” He gave him that sweet smile.  
They walked into the door and Yuki was hit in the face by Kyo who snapped at him saying, “You bastard, where the hell have you been?”  
“He was with me,” said Haru as he slugged Kyo in the face. “I called and told you that just twenty minutes ago. Can’t you even remember that much?”  
“Fine,” Kyo snapped and left to go to the roof.  
“Yuki-kun,” said Miss Honda, “You should have called so we would not have worried.” Tohru said somewhat chastising him. “Are you hungry?” she asked with a smile.  
“Yes, thank you,” he said politely. “Haru is staying for a few days,” Yuki explained.  
“Oh that is wonderful,” Tohru bubbled. “If you need anything Haru please feel free to ask,” she chirped.  
“No problem,” he said as calmly as he always does. “It’s nice to see you without your school uniform on. I hope it isn’t too much trouble for me to be here for a few days,” he said trying to sound polite.  
“Oh no it’s no trouble at all,” she said quickly. “Oh the tea,” and with that she takes off for the kitchen acting as frantic as always.  
“Is she always like that?” ask Haru as he leaned over to Yuki.  
“Yes, I am afraid that she is,” Yuki said with a soft loving smile as he gazed in the direction that Tohru had headed in.  
“Why don’t you tell her already,” Haru asked as he gently elbowed Yuki in the ribs.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I will thank you to mind your own business.” Yuki snapped as he took off his shoes and took off to his room. He wanted to be alone for a bit so he locked the door.  
Not more than ten minutes later he heard knocking on his door. ‘Why can’t I have some time to myself,’ he thought as he opened the door. “What do you want?” he asked to no one. No one was there and he was confused. He turned to find Haru laying on the floor naked and then looked at himself to find he was also naked. ‘Oh not again,’ he thought.  
He walked over to Haru and tried to wake him. It was then that he noticed the time of day. Earlier it was dark out and now it was early morning with the sun just coming up. He tapped Haru on the cheek to try to get him to wake up. As he bent down closer Haru decided that it was time to sit up and cracked poor Yuki in the head.  
“Ow,” whined Haru and Yuki at the same time.  
“Haru,” snapped Yuki in his normal tone of voice. “You could have warned me,” he said as he held his forehead that was now hurting.  
“Not my fault it you wanted to try to kiss me while I was waking up,” said Haru with a lustful smirk, “Wanted more of the fun I am guessing? I thought you had enough last night after you literally kicked me from your bed afterward.” Haru said as he stood up to full height.  
“What in the world are you talking about?” ask Yuki looking very confused. It was then that he noticed the used condom on the floor and the rumpled look of his bed. “Wait you’re not saying that we…that we actually…” Yuki couldn’t finish the sentence as he bolted naked down the hall and into the bathroom to empty his stomach.  
“So that wasn’t really you, I take it,” ask Haru from the door of the bathroom, now fully dressed and holding some clothes for Yuki.  
“No,” cried Yuki softly as he emptied his stomach again. “I don’t remember much of anything after I locked the door to my room.” He explained as he coughed a bit before standing up to wash his face. He looked at his face for the first since he woke up in that room yesterday. He had several bruises on his face and was paler than normal. “I look horrible.” He mumbled as he proceeded to brush his teeth.  
Haru suddenly shut the door and stood in front of the closed door. Yuki was about to ask him what was happening when the voice of Tohru came through the door.  
“Is everything okay?” she asked in her normal worried voice. “Haru do you have plenty of towels?” she asked.  
“She really is dense isn’t she,” Haru asked Yuki. Yuki only nodded he wasn’t sure he could trust his stomach to let him talk. “No I am already Tohru,” he said, “Thank you.”  
“Okay, I am going down to make breakfast?” she asked.  
Yuki nearly vomited again from the mere thought of food. “How about some rice porridge and green tea please. My stomach is bothering me today.” Yuki’s went wide as he waited for what was next.  
“Oh dear do you need me to call Hatori,” she asked sounding very panicked.  
“No, no, it’s alright just make those items and I will be fine in no time.” He said trying to hide his smile at her antics. “She really is the one you really love?” he asked in a whisper.  
“Hatsuharu,” Yuki looked rather upset and decided he had better take a shower. “Tell me one thing about last night,” he asked hesitantly.  
“Sure anything for you,” said Haru.  
“Where...where you gentle?” He asked not looking at him.  
“I was gentle but you weren’t,” he said as showed him the bruises on his back and hips. “I only sucked you’re the one that did the rest.”  
Yuki wasn’t sure if he should happy or sad about this. “Can you at least get rid of that thing before Miss Honda sees it?” he pleaded.  
“Sure,” Haru looked serious now, “Look Yuki if I had known it wasn’t really you then I would not have done anything with you. You know that right? I am sorry,” he said as he placed a friendly kiss on the top of Yuki’s head as he headed back to the room to clean it up a bit before Tohru found the evidence of their night’s events.  
Haru walked into the room and was surprised to see Kyo standing there fuming. “Hey cat what ya doing in Yuki’s Room?”  
“I was gonna tell him to keep his nightmares quite next time. But I see it wasn’t nightmares waking up Tohru and me last night. She came to my room worried about you two and since she could not open the door. I am glad you at least locked the door.” Complained Kyo.  
“Sorry our passions got so loud.” Said Haru with a grin. “Next time I will make sure muzzle him better.” He said with a laugh.  
Haru picked up the condom and walked from the room to put it in the trash downstairs. There he saw Tohru bustling around in the kitchen so he has to be sly about getting rid of the evidence. “Hey Tohru, how is breakfast today?” he asked. She was not looking so he quickly dropped the condom in the garbage as he tried to cover it.  
“It’s great and I have some of what you asked for put aside. It will be back in a just a few minutes. Oh is Yuki up yet?” She bubbled with a smile.  
“Yes, he is in the shower,” Haru answered. “I better check on him.”  
“Wait was he dreaming again last night. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. He hasn’t had a nightmare in a while and with his door locked I could not wake him from it.”  
“Oh, so you have helped him on those nights huh?” said Haru with a knowing smile.  
“Yes, he is so scared that all I can do sometimes is sit there and let him get his bearings. Other times he clings to my arm and won’t let go. He is…was badly hurt by someone in the past. He still fears that and I hope that I can help him even just a little.” Tohru explained as she went back to working on breakfast.  
Haru took the time to disappear back upstairs. He passes Yuki’s room to see him standing in the room. “Hey Yuki I was just coming to check on you,” Haru said as he came into the room only to hear the rat’s soft tears.  
“I hate this,” he says in a girlish voice. “I have nothing I can wear to school,” he wailed.  
“Yuki,” started Haru, “I am sorry, but let me find your school uniform…” he sees it laying on the floor. “This is the uniform for school,” he said calmly.  
“But that’s a boy’s uniform,” said Yuki.  
“Yuki you are a boy.”  
“No I am not.”  
“Maybe you better stay home today, I don’t think you’re feeling too well today.” Haru had never seen him change personalities into a girl before all he had ever met was the sexual one.  
“Tohru,” Haru called not wanting to leave Yuki alone.  
“Yes,” she called from downstairs on her way up.  
“Call Hatori, Yuki isn’t well,” he quickly closed the door. “Don’t open the door for any reason.”  
Tohru called, “Okay,” and then took off down the stairs to the only phone in the house.  
“Yuki have seat would you please,” Haru asked as he sat next to Yuki on Yuki’s bed. To say that Haru was worried was an understatement. “What am I going to tell Tohru?” he asked.


End file.
